Mornin' Sunshine
by Stupid Codfish
Summary: Smoker and Ace share a special moment. Oneshot. [SmokerxAce]


**Rating**: Teen

**Summary**: Smoker and Ace share a special moment.

**Warning**: MxM. 'Cause I like it like that.

**Word Count**: 1137

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece, hence me writing a fanfic where two men have evidently got it on.

**Author Notes**: I got some nice reviews on my first attempt at a fic, so with that encouragement as a fuel source I managed to write my second. Not long now before hell freezes over folks. Love to all who reviewed me last time, and to those who are kind enough to do so after this fic aswell.

**-------- Mornin' Sunshine --------**

"What the fuck... Happened last night?"

He could vaguely remember the 'stakeout' at a local bar, that at the time had been ridden with pirates. Like they were some uncontainable disease, crap like that. He was about to reign down his justice induced wrath upon his miscreant targets when he had been slid a drink. Surprised, he inquired as to it's appearance and had watched as the bar tender nodded towards a man across the room. The other's face was cast in shadow, compliments of the dimly lit hangout. He remembered the peak of curiosity as he made his way over to 'investigate' the indicated persons... Beyond that though... Well shit, he just couldn't remember a damn thing.

His teeth ground against each other out of habit. Messaging a throbbing in his temples; a remnant of what he assumed was a hang-over, with a thumb and fore finger, he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. It was only after the first head-ache had waned that the second one appeared. Well woke up actually, in the form of a young raven haired man.

With a very (manly) yelp, Smoker nearly fell off the side of the bed. (Why he was in a bed he'd yet to consider) Catching himself none-too-gracefully, he looked on in disbelief as a one, Portgas D. Ace blinked owlishly at him.

The infamous fire fist's brow furrowed in muddled concentration before leaning over and circling his arms about the marine captain's waist. Leaning his face into a crook in the elder man's hip as he yawned. "Too early... Go back to sleep Taisa..." With this said the boy was out like a light, his freckled features glowing slightly in the mid afternoon sun.

Smoker felt the familiar urge to simply choke the brat begin to wash over him, but he caught himself, and instead settled for reaching down and twisting his fingers painfully into the sleeping boy's hair. He gave a firm jerk backwards. Never mind that he looked relatively less intimidating huddled under peach colored sheets, naked, and by all means NOT blushing. He was just...Angry, yeah. He'd settle for that. Angry. And with this new found 'anger' he decided he wanted answers. **NOW**. When he got nothing more that an agitated grumble from the pirate he tugged again, this time a bit more insistent.

He was just about give another yank when a hand swatted his away and he found himself looking down at a very peeved Ace.

"What?"

Smoker all but hesitated for a second, fiery eyes looking up at him impatiently as he tried to organize his thoughts. Suddenly feeling a bit harassed he decided the best thing to do was go all or nothing. So he did.

"Where the hell are we? How the hell did we get here? And why FUCK are we in bed together?"

The fire starter eyed him with what could only be deemed as groggy disinterest.

"An Inn I'm guessing... As for your second question, you're guess is as good as mine. Lastly, why the fuck do THINK we're in the same bed together. Naked." He added as an after thought.

"And people say Luffy's an idiot." He scoffed.

Smoke scowled instinctively.

"Fuck you."

"Mm... Maybe later, my ass still hurts from earlier. You're fucking rough, you know that? Not that I don't like it " Ace smirked, absent-mindedly letting his hand fall to rub at a rather sore abdomen.

Smoker paled noticeably, but catching himself - (a little too late he noted, but he'd never admit to that) - and instead glared what he knew was death at the pirate.

"I wouldn't screw shit like you. I'm a Marine goddamnit." He huffed indignantly, as if this justified the current evidence, or rather, denied it..

This comment however, only managed to bring forth Ace's trade mark grin. He spoke with an amused undertone.

"You tried to be a good boy, Taisa, Kami (1) knows you tried... for a whole ten fucking seconds. I'm surprised someone as gruff and tough as you goes completely tipsy after only three shots and a tankard." His grin widened, coaxing an embarrassed scowl from the other mans lips.

When Smoker didn't come forth with any other retort than a contemplative. "Hn." Ace felt the need to fill the silence; it was, after all, no fun if Smoker didn't fight back.

"Y'know Taisa, You're a lot more interesting when you're drunk..." His arms were still loosely attached to the marine and with this statement he pulled himself in close again. Might as well enjoy it, before the man really comes to his senses and tries to punch his face in.

This seemed to stir Smoker from whatever thoughts he'd previously been mulling over as he looked down at the pirate, arching a brow; funny (not to mention infuriating) how easily the boy could distract him sometimes.

"How?" It's not that he was _curious_ about boy's opinion; this was merely the gathering of information. He had to double check he hadn't let anything important slip.

This inquiry though, brought a new kind of smile to the boy's face that the Captain didn't quite recognize... Smugness? No. Amusement? Not really. Fondness? Perhaps...

"Well when it comes to dancing, you might as well have two left feet, You're singing is shit, and you have a thing for watching people eat anything resembling a cock. I guess you get off on it." He licked dry lips, staring up at Smoker as his head bent at an awkward angle against the larger man's side.

Smoker couldn't quell this time the light flush that invaded his cheeks. Instead he turned away from the set of eyes he could feel on him as he grumbled something inaudible. It took him a moment to collect himself before turning his gaze downwards towards Ace as he proceeded in a very low, uncharacteristic tone.

"So last night, we..."

Ace didn't give him a chance to finish, summing up the evening gone by in as little words as he deemed necessary.

"No nothing you need worry your little head over. Alcohol, a little seduction along with a fondle fest, a nice fuck, and sleep. Not a bad night if I do say so myself." He smirked lazily, watching, waiting, for Smoker's reaction.

The pirate was almost surprised when the Marine merely nodded, calm. He was then even more so when a hand came to rest comfortably on the back of his neck, a calloused running thumb up and down the soft stubble at the base of Ace's hair line.

With this the younger man relaxed, shifting more comfortably into his senior's exposed thigh. It was, in this brief interlude that he sighed, and as damn'd cliché' as it sounds, found himself, at that moment feeling utterly content with the world... That is... until he heard the sound of elder man's voice cutting through the pleasant silence.

"So... I was on top?"

Ace frowned at this implication.

"Bastard, don't go about thinking I'm your bitch now."

Smoker continued petting an indignant Ace, a grin curling his lips.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

**Fin.**

1 - (Kami) - God in Japanese.


End file.
